Sesshomaru x Rin
by Piky86
Summary: este fic esta dedicado a mi pareja favorita de Inuyasha, en esta historia esta confundida de lo que quiere y siente por su Amo Sesshomaru y para complicar las cosas aparece un tercero que confunde aun mas a Rin y logra que Sesshomaru se ponga algo protector y celoso. tambien estaran involucrados: Inuyasha y Kagome y los hijos de estos, Sango y Miroku y sus cachorros.
1. Chapter 1

Era un lindo día de verano, la flores se veían preciosas debajo de ese sol resplandeciente, Inuyasha estaba al cuidado de sus dos hijos: Aki era el mayor el tiene el pelo plateado el es muy parecido a Inuyasha, pero el era un niño muy dulce y tierno, Geigi ella es como su madre Kagome, sus ojos eran azules y de pelo negro azabache tiene orejitas como su padre que a diferencia de Aki el no las tenia, ella era bastante bonita y muy amable, ella es la consentida de su padre.

Sango y Miroku tuvieron a sus hijas gemelas Emi y Anmi, Emi tiene bastante carácter, es muy extrovertida ella suele ser la mano derecha de su madre, Anmi es muy tímida si bien ella es mas amistosa con la carita que tienen ella es de pelo marrón como su mama de ojos cafés Emi tiene el pelo marrón pero es mas oscuro que el de su hermana ella comparte sus ojos con los de su hermana y madre, ellas nacieron unas semanas después que Aki, el hijo de Inuyasha.

Hace varios meses que Rin estaba en la aldea de sus amigos, ella se encontraba ahí porque Sesshomaru se lo pidió el Lord se iba aliar al palacio del Este para atacar al Norte, su amo decidió que no podría arriesgarse a que le pasara algo, y la dejo con el Hanyu de su hermano, este al comienzo no quería pero como se trataba de Rin y que muchas veces lo había ayudado con su hermano en varias ocasiones este accedió.

Rin tenia atracción por su Lord y lo amaba, pero ella creía que el era un amigo, su Amo decidio que Rin tendría algo asi como un escolta o "guarda espaldas" este jovencito con apenas 2 años mas grande que Rin accedió gustosamente al pedido de su Lord, Rin estaba feliz porque era su amigo no era mas ni menos que el hijo deShiso: Foodo, entre ellos se contaban todo eran muy buenos amigos aunque a veces el Amo se molestaba con eso y Foodo se reía de eso, Foodo y su padre fueron grandes amigos, Foodo estaba a cargo del ejercito con unos cuantos tipos mas, Foodo fue como un padre para Sesshomaru cuando el padre de este murió.

En la casa de Inuyasha había un "pequeño" caos porque Kagome había salido con Sango y Rin a la otra dimensión, en donde estaba su madre, abuelo y hermano, Sango y Rin se quedaron porque ellas no podían ir. Mientras Kagome se fue a su otra realidad a buscar unas cosas ellas se quedaron conversando.

Rin dime, te gusta ese muchachito Foodo, verdad?- Rin se enrojeció

Vamos dime, soy tu amiga, puedes decirme ya has estado con el a solas?- Rin cada ves se ponía mas roja

n-no Shiso es mi amigo y no jamas he hecho eso- ahora Rin estaba mas que colorada parecía que sus mejillas ardían.

Sango la miraba atónita- Rin en verdad? Tu eres aun…?-

Si, y no pienso hacerlo si no es con la persona que yo no amo- dijo colorada pero muy seguro.

Oye pero cuantos años tienes?-

En unos días cumpliré 20-

Guau Rin me sorprendes, yo no puedo creer que ami me tocó un monje libidinoso- lo ultimo lo dijo para si misma aunque Rin pudo escucharla

Pero el la ama y usted lo ama a el, verdad?- el color de Rin se estaba desvaneciendo

Si, pues claro… Rin te puedo preguntar una cosa?-

Si-

Tu amas al Lord Sesshomaru?-

El color se encendió rápidamente- yo… yo…- no pudo terminar de contestar por que apareció Kagome.

Kagome! Tenias que aparecer justo en estos momento!?- pregunto Sango un poco enfadada, Rin le iba a contestar la pregunta del millón pero ahora no cree si seria capaz de contestar.

Hey no me trates asi, y yo que les traía regalitos- dijo ofendida

Bueno no te enojes…- le dijo Sango dándole una dulce sonrisa, luego giro hacia Rin- bueno me contestaras Rin?... tu amas si o no al Lord Sesshomaru?-

Vamos Rin debes decirnos por algo somos tus amigas- dijo Kagome sentándose al lado de sus amigas como indiecitos en el verde pasto

Yo… les diré pero si me contestan una cosa.- dijo volviendo a su color rojo

Si, si lo que sea- dijo Kagome si fuera por ella estaría saltando como su hija cuando quiere que Inuyasha la sostenga es sus brazos

Me da un poco de pena preguntarles-

Somos tus amigas puedes decir y preguntar lo que quieras- dijo Sango Kagome asintió.

Esta bien, que… sintieron… cuando lo hicieron por primera vez?- pregunto bajo la mirada.

Rin eso es algo que como mujer todas lo sentimos diferente y no debes de que avergonzarte de preguntar de ello- dijo Kagome mientras agarraba el mentón de Rin para que la viera a los ojos

Kagome tiene razón, pero yo sentí muchos nervios, luego alivio, dolor y satisfacción a la vez pasión pero mas que todo amor, al final estaba satisfecha y adolorida- dijo Sango

Si, mi parte favorita es cuando al final duermo en los brazos de mi amado…- contesto Kagome con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Duele?- Rin estaba preocupada por esa parte, ella omitía esa parte

Si a la primera si- respondió Kagome

Yo sigo teniendo veces que me duele-

Entiendo…- contesto Rin debo hablar con mi nana Hisui al llegar al palacio- pensó. Hisui para ella era su madre, su confidente.

Bueno Rin debes cumplir con tu parte- dijo Sango Rin asintió

Rin tu amas si o no al Lord Sesshomaru?- cuestiono Kagome

Yo… Yo…-

En la aldea…

Miroku creo que deberíamos ir avisarles a las mujeres que ya está la comida- dijo Inuyasha

Si lo que dijiste en otros palabras fue: Tengo hambre y quiero estar en paz sin los enanos un rato, yo te digo que deberíamos ir a buscarlas- respondió Miroku

Inuyasha respondió con una sonrisa.

Te conozco-

Foodo te molesta quedarte con los niños un momento?-

No para nada- respondio amable con una amplia sonrisa

Cerca de un pozo…

Ya dinos-

Si por favor…-

Bueno… yo… yo… lo…-

Kagome, Sango, Rin ya esta la comida- decía Inuyasha mientras velozmente se acercaba en donde estaban, Miroku venia corriendo perno no tanto como su amigo.

Lo tenían que arruinar- susurro Sango

Arruinar que?- pregunto Inuyasha fastidiado

ABAJO!-

Y el hanyu observo bastante y detinidamente el suelo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN ESTO ES UN FIC PILOTO DEPENDE DE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJEN ABAJO SEGUIRA ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO, SALUSDOS DE UNA ARGENTINA DESDE PARAGUAY.


	2. Chapter 2

Señorita Kagome…-

Rin mas tarde seguimos hablando- rin asintió

Kagome, Sango y Miroku se fueron hacia la aldea, Rin se quedo ayudando al señor Inuyasha.

Señor Inuyasha se encuentra bien?- pregunto Rin

Si, y no me digas Señor!-

Bueno, no se enoje se… Inuyasha-

Que la pasa a Kagome?- prugunto mientras caminaba junto con Rin hacia la aldea

Rin se sonrojo por acordarse lo que paso hace unos momentos- no lo se-

Niña, a ti por juntarte con mi hermano te afecta, a cada rato te estas sonrojando-

No hable asi de mi Amo Sesshomaru-

Bueno-

Luego, cuando este solo con la señorita Kagome, le puede decir que si de parte mia?-

Que le diga que tu dices que si?-

Si señor, es un favor-

Que no me digas señor-

Perdón, le dira?-

Si pero, porque no le dices tu?- pregunto mientras llegaban a la aldea

Porque me daría mucha vergüenza, por favor-

Si-

Después, de comer….

Perdón, Kagome-

Inuyasha!-

Te dije que lo siento-

Pero porque siempre tienes que andar haciendo de las tuyas!?-

Rin dice que si-

Rin dice que si, en que cosa!?-

No lo sé, me dijo que te dijera que si-

Rin dice que si- a kagome se le fue la cara de enojada

Y que tiene que diga que si?-

Sango! Rin dice que si!- Kagome salía muy entusiasmada hacia la cabaña de su amiga.

Foodo, es por eso que jamas debes casarte-

Por que dice eso señor Inuyasha?-

Que no me digan Señor-

Perdón-

En la cabaña de Sango…

Sango, Rin dice que si-

En que?- preguntaba mientras le limpiaba una pequeña herida a su hija Emi

En lo que le preguntaste, dice que si!-

Dice que si?- confundida- dijo que si!- ahora saltaba de alegría con su amiga

Si, pero tal vez era mejor que hubiese dicho que no- dijo Kagome pensativa

Por que?-

Porque Sesshomaru, tiene la loca idea de que tienen que sus hijos sean puros-

Si, pobre de Rin, el estúpido de Sesshomaru la hará sufrir- Inuyasha se metía a la conversación

Quien te dijo?-

Recuerdas que soy una bestia-

Ohh si es verdad-

Hay un cambio de olores y actitudes en Rin cada vez que Sesshomaru esta cerca-

Oh, pro no le digas nada-

No me interesa la vida sentimental de mi hermano, pero la de Rin… Sesshomaru no se la merece-

No era que no te importaba?-

Que odiosa-

ABAJO!-

En Palacio de las Tierras del Oeste…

Sesshomaru, puedo pasar?-

Si Shiso, si puedes-

Gracias, la guerra a terminado y ha sido un éxito-

Sesshomaru asintió.

Sesshomaru, ya puedo ir en busca de la Dama del Palacio-

No, en dos días será-

Shiso asintió- por que en dos días?-

Eso no te importa, puedes retirarte-

Si, Sesshomaru por mas que lo ocultas tu extrañas a Rin-

Shiso se retira y en la salida se encuentra con Hisui.

Buenos días, señorita-

Serán buenos para ti Shiso-

Que te paso para que dejaran de ser buenos?-

Me encontré contigo-

Eres muy linda para andar diciendo esas cosas-

Con su permiso- Hisui trato de pasar

Pero no te lo di-

Shiso…- Sesshomaru interrumpió

Te salvaste por Sesshomaru- le susurro cerca del oído a Hisui

Shiso es un Yukai de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, Hisui también es una Yukai rubia ojos azules, Hisui hace mas de 2 siglos que ama Shiso en secreto pero es muy obstinada y no lo quiere aceptar, a Shiso también pero desde que murió su esposa.

Hisui entro a la habitación de su amo y le da su te.

Hisui prepara una habitación para Rin, ella vuelve en dos días-

Si señor, disculpe amo pero le quería pedir permiso para ir a una aldea y comprarle un obsequio a la Dama Rin- tímidamente mientras le dejaba el te cerca de el

Si, Hisui necesito que me hagas un favor…- Hisui asintió

Horas mas tarde en la aldea…

Shiso tu que dices el kimono rojo o el verde?-

que se yo, no puedo creer que estemos aquí, no puedo creer que el Lord Sesshomaru me haya obligado a acompañarte-

si, bueno que le planeas comprar a la Dama Rin- Shiso sonrió- por que esa cara de felicidad?

Cuando es el cumpleaños?-

En dos días-

Hisui, el Amo me dio un colmillo que debo dárselo al viejo Totosai- a Hisui se le llenaron los ojitos con lagrimas y sonrisa de felicidad.

Abrazo a Shiso que este le correspondió.

Bueno tu que dices?-

El rojo-

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, para lo que sea, me dan animos los reviews, por favor, gracias por haberlo leído)


End file.
